


Mother

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits in the sky,<br/>watching and loving.<br/>She sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

She sits in the sky,  
bright and holy.  
She weeps.

Crying for children.  
Crying for the world.

She sits in the sky,  
watching and loving.  
She sighs.

Lovers walking by,  
hand in hand.

She sits in the sky.  
Forgotten and lonely.  
She fears.

Her children's pain.  
Her lover's mistake.

She sits in the sky.  
Bright and Holy.  
She whispers.

Magical rites,  
circles cast.  
Twisted in time.

Do you see her?  
In the sky?  
High above us all?

Stars in her hair,  
the moon is her eyes.

Mother, hear me.  
My voice your tool.  
Use it well.

She sits in the sky.  
Full and strong.  
Watching over us.

Blessings.  
She whispers.  
Love.  
She cries.

All high in the sky.


End file.
